grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Alabasta
The Kingdom of Alabasta is a desert kingdom in Paradise. Alabasta is an established kingdom with a long history, located roughly half-way through the first part of the Grand Line. General Information Alabasta is an established kingdom with a long history. It is located on Sandy Island (サンディ島 Sandi Airando); roughly half-way through the first part of the Grand Line. Sandy Island is a Summer Island containing several cities, towns and a massive river. Kingdom Information *Kingdom Name: Alabasta *Current King: Nefertari Zayn *Current Afiliations: World Government *Population: Over 15 Million Territories Cities are central gathering places for the citizens of Alabasta. Alabasta is a very old country; there are few oases, but where they exist a town is likely built around it. Some older cities are now in ruins, while new ones also exist. The Sandora Desert is extremely desolate, and is usually only entered for travel. The territories are further divided by the Sandora River, which splits the country in half. Each territory is ruled by nobility, who creates the laws and govern the area. Alubarna Alubarna is the capital city of Alabasta, and is rich in culture. It is an extremely large city, on a huge rock. Stairs are carved and paved for entrance to the city. It is extremely circular, and features both a clock tower and the Alabasta Royal Palace. Just outside the city is the Tomb of the Kings. The Alubarna Clock tower is an extremely tall building, resembling Big Ben in England. There is a large open area at the very top of the tower. The top of the clock tower can only be accessed from the stairs on the bottom floor, and going up the stairs for the building it rests upon will get you nowhere. Central square is a large, circular area where people can meet residing just outside of the Alabasta Royal Palace. Krugis Built from the Nanohana ruins, Krugis was established by King Ishval to handle most of the imports and exports to Alabsta. It is Alabasta's central port city, and capital for trade and, hosting a vast market place and a wide docking area for incoming ships. It is famous for its perfume, which is very pungent to those that aren't used to it. The head noble of the city is Ro Mane. Yuba Yuba is an underdeveloped, desolate city set in the middle of the desert. It was built around a pristine oil mine that produces enough revenue to keep much of Alabasta financially stable. Other then the royal courtyard where the ruling nobility lives, Yuba appears to be a city suffering from extreme famine and poverty. It's buildings are all but destroyed, and people only can be seen if they are working the mines or the market. Rose has stated that Yuba is unfit for humans to live their. Landmarks Sandora River Over a mile wide, the Sandora river is the largest river in Alabsta. The river cuts Alabasta right down the middle and this, along with the Sandora Desert, making travel in Alabasta difficult. Sandora Desert An ancient desert that takes up all of Alabasta that isn't occupied by cities. Tomb of Kings An ancient tomb located in Alabasta's capital, Alubarna, wherein lies the tombs and graves of the past kings of Alabasta. Residents Category:Locations